Sondage, ma boite, les pervers et moi !
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM][Fluff, Slash, Twoshot, UA]Draco Malfoy est obligé de faire des sondages un samedi aprés midi dans les galeries Hogsmeade.Entre les pervers et son meilleur ami qui le charrie, comment vatil s'en sortir? Surtout s'il tombe sur un brun antipathique?


**Sondage, ma boite, les pervers et moi**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :** Sous ordre de son papounet, Draco Malfoy est obligé de faire des sondages un samedi aprés midi dans les galeries Hogsmeade.Entre les pervers et son meilleur ami qui le charrie, comment va-t-il s'en sortir? Surtout s'il tombe sur un brun antipathique?

**Genre :** UA sans magie, Yaoi, Romance/Humour, Two-Shot

**Rating :** T pour langage, voir plus si affinité ;)

**Couple :** Un brun et un blond, ça vous dit quelque chose, uhu ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà pas mal d'histoires en cours °se planque derrière un rocher pour éviter les jets de cailloux° mais je voulais absolument écrire cet os.

J'ai eu cette idée en me rappelant tout simplement la façon dont mon petit Homme, pas si petit que ça, m'a donné son numéro de téléphone (un mec qui a une drague originale pour une fois, c'est assez rare pour être cité mouahmouah) …. Pendant que je m'évertuais à essayer de faire des sondages entre deux pervers marseillais limite caricaturaux

Cependant mon cerveau a dérivé complètement et cela ne ressemble plus du tout à notre rencontre. Difficile de faire du simple avec ses deux jeunes hommes.

S'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, j'ai essayé d'en supprimer le maximum. (je viens de réediter le texte, j'avais mis une des versions non bêta .. No comment :p )

**Le reste de mes publications :** arrivent prochainement ... J'ai du mal avec les délais en ce moment, malheureusement, mais je tenais à dire dans cette NDA que je ne laisse rien tomber, que ce soit **"_Secret Agent Man_"** sur lequel je bosse actuellement, ainsi que **"_La musique adoucit les moeurs_" **ou** "_Chui un_ _Bogoss_" ... Certes je suis parfois longue, trop même, mais elles seront complétées, c'est certain.**

Note qui sert à rien mais que je voulais faire quand même : Cette fiction ne devait pas être postée avant d'être complète … Mais aujourd'hui ayant reçue une bonne nouvelle, au comble du bonheur, je me suis décidée à couper ce Os en Two-Shot, surtout au vu de sa longueur.

Après deux ans d'attente …. Je suis finalement** ENCEINTE**

**YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! **

Je vais finalement être Moman.

Bon je sais, tous le monde s'en fout, éh éh éh :p , mais je suis tellement heureuse que je le cris sur tout les toits.

Sur ce j'arrête que raconter ma vie, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Reviews :** _Normalement j'ai répondu à tous les messages sur mes autres fictions, saleté de ffnet qui empêche son monde de tourner tranquille. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, et je vous remercie, cela me pousse à continuer_.

**Rickiss :** Si tu passes par là, je te réponds d'ici demain miss ;) ... J'ai un petit OS en Kdo pour toi, en endage, vu que tu aimes le couple Ron/Mione, je voulais d'en offrir un pour te remercier pour tout :)

**Dédicace :** A mon **Moony** que j'aime, vive la guimauve, et à **Devil Pops LRDM,** je t'avais promis cette fiction depuis longtemps. J'espère seulement qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, chose dont je doute mais bon on fera avec la miss, voyez-vous :D

**Remerciement** : à **Angelwyn,** pour son aide plus que précieuse. Je te fais de gros bisous ;)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi (dommage hein ?) Il appartient à J.k. Rowling.

**

* * *

Samedi 11 juin 2005, Bureau de Lucius Malfoy, 18h02 **

- Koaaa ? Tu me renvoies ?

Ses yeux de glaces si semblables aux miens glissent sur moi et je me dégoûte de ressentir ce frisson si familier qui me traverse à chaque fois le corps des qu'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation.

Il croise les bras sur son torse dans une attitude indubitablement moqueuse et je me retiens de faire exploser ma colère, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas aggraver la position dans laquelle je me retrouve actuellement.

- On verra s'il y a dépôt de plainte.

Ecarquillant les yeux sous le choc, je réalise que je n'y avais même pas pensé.

S'en suit une indignation sans nom qui s'empare de moi.

Je suis scandalisé qu'il puisse concevoir le fait de me licencier sachant ce que cela implique.

Même si j'ai toujours su qu'il serait capable de le faire en un claquement de doigts, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il le ferait réellement, en vrai de vrai.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!

_… Même si je sais que j'ai parfaitement déconné à plein tube sur ce coup. Mais hey, il me méritait amplement cette tronche de cake. _

Ça, je me le rajoute mentalement.

Plutôt crever que le lui dire à haute voix et le voir jubiler.

Il exhibe un rictus tellement explicite sur son visage qu'on pourrait facilement le traduire par 'que tu crois'

Puis fixant mon œil droit qui doit sûrement virer au bleu maintenant, il souffle de lassitude.

Du moins ça y ressemble vaguement.

- Rentre et soigne toi. On verra ça plus tard

- Mais …

- Rentre.Chez.Toi. Draco

Sa voix est sèche, froide.

Ah c'est comme ça.

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte le plus fort possible, en espérant que cela lui donne le mal de tête du siècle.

¤

**Une Heure Plus Tôt, dans une des galeries du centre commercial Hogsmeade**

J'en ai marre, marre et remarre.

Je suis entouré de gosses hurlant à tue tête pour avoir la dernière figurine à la mode tandis que leurs parents envisagent sérieusement des infanticides à la pelle.

Dire qu'aujourd'hui j'avais prévu une journée totale détente pour décompresser : être tranquillement chez moi, les fesses enfoncées dans mon canapé de cuir blanc entrain de mettre une branlée à mon meilleur pote sur ma PS3 adorée toute récemment acquise.

C'est ce qui s'appelle se foutre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude parce que j'ai du remettre mes plans à plus tard, mon épée de Damoclès personnelle à fait une fois de plus des siennes.

Sérieusement je commence à me demander si mon cher et tendre père –notez ici l'ironie du ton employé- ne possède pas un capteur sur lui mesurant l'intensité de mes plaisirs, agissant dans le seul but de me les foutre en l'air.

Sinon pourquoi, lui qui doit me calculer une fois tous les 36 du mois et encore je suis gentil, serait-il venu me voir dans l'unique objectif de me pourrir la vie, encore, hum ?

J'ai toujours su qu'il ne pouvait pas me blairer cet enfoiré.

Et la veille, j'ai eu la confirmation.

¤

Je suis en 2eme et dernière année de MBA -_Master of Business Administration – _et je devais absolument trouver une entreprise où passer mes 3 mois de stage.

Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête sur le choix à faire et j'ai foncé droit dans le mur.

Pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heures quand la famille possède autant d'entreprises ?

Je suis allé dans celle qui me correspondait le plus, la sélectionnant suite à des critères très stricts.

Je voulais la meilleure, et je l'ai eu.

Hum, ouais ok c'est bon, à qui je vais faire croire ça.

J'avoue, j'ai pris la plus proche de mon appartement.

Bien fait pour ma pomme.

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière j'aurai préfère encore bosser à Macdo et puer la frite ou me casser les deux jambes, au choix.

J'ai toujours su que ma flemmardise causerait ma perte.

Cette fois ci, elle a eu raison de moi.

Le fait que je sois le dernier des idiots a tout de même pesé dans la balance.

Stupide, stupide, Draco.

En validant mon stage j'ai complètement oublier le fait que je me retrouverais tous les jours au même étage que lui vu que Monsieur y passait actuellement tout son temps pour une sombre affaire de restructuration.

Je n'en sais pas plus, et ce n'est pas défaut de l'avoir voulu.

« Dah ! z'est une secrète défense » dixit son directeur adjoint, Igor Karkaroff.

L'est complètement barge Le Igor, il a dû trop regarder de films sur le KGB et le FBI pour sa santé mentale ce gars.

¤

Hier soir je me trouvais dans un des bureaux de notre contre commercial.

J'étais entrain de clôturer un dossier quelconque quand _IL_ est entré dans la pièce, la démarche lente et fourbe comme celle d'un chat, une lueur malveillante aux fond de ses yeux.

Comme d'habitude je lui ai lancé un laconique « père » en réponse à son « Fils » plus que sommaire.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il me voulait qu'il m'avait déjà exposé sa toute dernière lubie en date.

Lucius Malfoy était à nouveau dans la place.

Le roi des idées foireuses.

Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai fait les frais, et ce durant toute mon enfance.

Cependant je passerai la chose sous silence.

Vous comprenez, je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer si je ne le fais pas et sincèrement de vous à moi : je n'ai aucunement l'envie de me salir les mains.

Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal.

¤

Mon géniteur m'a expliqué que je ne savais rien, que tout m'avait été donné sur un plateau d'argent, que je ne connaissais pas la difficulté de la vie et la dureté d'un travail.

Dire qu'il aura mit 25 ans pour s'en rendre compte le Lulu.

L'est assez lent à la détente le vieux.

C'est lui qui m'a élevé depuis ma naissance, enfin élever c'est une façon de parler, et il venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il m'avait privilégié toute ma vie.

N'importe quoi.

Et même si j'avais compris le Pourquoi, je m'en foutais royalement du Comment.

Merde à quoi sert d'avoir un compte en banque à faire pâlir les trois quarts de la population si on s'en prive ?

Je lui ai donc demandé ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

_« Demain tu iras te mélanger à la foule et tu réaliseras toute la journée des sondages d'opinion sur la populace que tu croiseras dans nos galeries.» _

Et il a continué de parler, encore, encore et _encore_.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ça à duré mais cela m'a paru une éternité.

J'étais tellement sous le choc que le reste de son discours m'est totalement passé au dessus de la tête.

Seules quelques des brides de son monologue sont remontées dans mon cerveau.

Telles que « échelle sociale » « ça te fera les pieds » « avais pas qu'a touché à mes DVDs Au pays de Candy » « mouahwahwah »

Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'attendre que je ramasse ma mâchoire étalée sur le sol qu'il était déjà sorti.

Quel connard.

Ils étaient à moi les Dvds, pas à lui.

¤

Il n'a jamais été un homme qui demande.

Il ordonne, on exécute.

Rien à faire, point à la ligne, pas de discussion possible.

C'est comme ça et cela l'a toujours été d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire.

Je le sais pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai défié qu'une seule et unique fois.

Je devais avoir environ 6 ou 7 ans et comme absolument tous les enfants de mon âge, je voulais rarement aller me coucher.

Tous les parents sont passés par ce genre de crise, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Ma mère, qui accomplissait toujours son rôle de flic frigide à la perfection, n'a jamais eu du mal à me mettre au lit.

Sauf ce soir là.

Il n'était jamais à la maison avant que je ne m'endorme, travaillant relativement toujours très tard.

Donc imaginez un instant ma surprise quand je l'ai découvert dans notre salon, reposant dans notre sofa tout en lisant quelques classeurs.

Comme hypnotisé par sa présence je suis allé à sa rencontre et sans lever les yeux de ses papiers il m'a tout simplement dit d'aller me coucher, sa voix claquant dans le silence de la pièce.

Voulant profiter de lui, j'ai répondu un tout petit « non » à sa demande.

Et ce « non » m'a coûté très cher.

J'ai eu mal, vraiment très mal.

Et même si les années sont passées, mes fesses s'en souviennent encore.

Donc depuis, j'évite de le contredire même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, croyez-moi.

¤

Quel gâchis, vraiment.

Pour tout dire j'ai même failli ne pas venir.

Enfin, dire que j'ai douté deux secondes serait plus juste.

En me levant j'ai voulu tout de suite me recoucher et sécher ce boulot de malheur.

Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix parce qu'il y a deux facteurs qui posent problème dans l'équation.

Si je me fais renvoyer, mon année ne sera pas validée et vu comme je le connais, il ne se gênera sûrement pas pour me saquer, rien que pour m'emmerder.

Mon magnifique derrière.

Merde, je n'en ai qu'un et j'y tiens moi.

Il a la main lourde quand il veut Lucy.

¤

La matinée s'est relativement bien passée, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être dans ma situation.

Par contre cette après midi est un véritable enfer.

En dehors du fait que je crève de chaud, que j'ai mal aux pieds et une envie fulgurante de me fumer une clope, je tombe sur tous les pervers du coin.

A croire qu'ils se sont reservé une plage horaire dans la journée rien que pour me faire chier.

Tandis que de 9h à 12h je n'ai eu des contacts qu'avec des mères de famille, gentilles comme tout et qui ont pris de leur temps pour me répondre malgré ma mauvaise humeur apparente, depuis 14H, soit mon retour de pause, j'ai eu le droit à tous les plans de dragues minables possibles.

En passant du

¤

- T'as un numéro de téléphone ?

- Oui

- ……

- ……..

- ……..

- ……..

- Et ?

- …..

¤

Au

¤

- C'est quoi ton prénom beauté ?

- ……….

- ………..

- ………….

- T'es muet ou quoi ?

- Ouais et sourd aussi !

¤

Sans oublier le pathétique

¤

- Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

- ?

- Quand tu es tombé du ciel bel ange.

- ………

- ……….

- Et toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas trop dérouillé quand tu as perdu ton cerveau en cours de route?

- …………

¤

Ainsi que le logiquement débile

¤

- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un café ?

- Pas soif !

- Allez viens, on se fera notre petit sondage intime plus en profondeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil subjectif.

Et j'ai eu beau gardé les paroles de maître Yoda en tête, mon art de vivre, ma doctrine, j'ai eu les boules.

Et puis n'est pas Jedi qui veut.

La force n'a pas été avec moi sur ce coup …

….. Bienvenue du coté obscur jeune Padawan.

- Et mon poing en profondeur dans ta gueule ça te dit ?

¤

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, le grand gagnant de la journée

¤

- Tu sais que t'es bien mignon blondinet

- A défaut de mon interlocuteur.

- Tu craches du venin toi. J'aime ça les petits serpents tu sais. Enfin en ce qui me concerne on me qualifie plutôt d'anaconda

Ses sourcils fiers relevés contre ma bouche mâchouillée pour garder un minimum de zen attitude

Sa langue qui se voulait aguicheuse en passant sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson de dégoût qui m'a traversé, explosant ma retenue une nouvelle fois.

- Prends Jlo et compagnie et retourne en Amazonie voir si j'y suis connard.

¤

Hormis l'explosion du pourcentage de la population gays du pays - d'ailleurs je n'en reviens toujours pas - j'en arriverais presque à avoir peur pour mon corps.

Cela ne serait pas vraiment étonnant avec ce genre d'individus si je suis victime d'une tentative de viol avant la fin de la journée.

Heureusement que je pratique le Jujitsu de haut niveau depuis plusieurs années.

D'où mon « _tentative _» et non viol tout court ainsi que mes reparties assez sèches.

Certes avoir une grande gueule c'est pratique dans certaines circonstances mais il faut avoir de quoi l'être pour remettre à sa place celui d'en face, juste au cas où.

Et comme je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire, j'ai toujours voulu protéger mes arrières.

Ceci expliquant cela.

En gros le premier qui envahit mon espace vitale je le rétame au sol, face explosée contre le béton.

¤

Je regarde ma montre.

17h12.

Je pousse un soupir entre le mi-soulagement et la mi-lassitude.

Même s'il me reste encore trois longues et interminables heures à tenir avant la fermeture, je n'ai que vingt minutes avant de voir rappliquer mon petit Blaisou.

Il voulait à tout prix m'apercevoir entrain de bosser à la sueur de mon front.

D'après lui c'est un moment culte de l'histoire.

A ne surtout pas manquer.

A marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Ah, ah, ah.

Charognard.

¤

J'ai une demie heure de pause à prendre à son arrivée, timing quand tu nous tiens, et je compte bien les utiliser à bon escient.

_Un_ : me venger de son foutage de gueule quand je l'ai eu au téléphone ce midi.

Dire que j'ai eu l'extrême grandeur d'âme de l'appeler afin qu'il évite de se déplacer jusqu'a chez moi pour qu'il se retrouve comme un con devant une porte fermée.

Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être gentil.

J'entends encore son rire à ce débile profond.

Il va me le payer.

Oh oui qu'il va me le payer, et à la _livre_, non au _cent_, près.

_Et deux_ : griller une foutue tige de nicotine pour essayer de diminuer mon état d'énervement d'un palier, au minimum.

¤

Je viens à peine de remercier Ginette, une petite mamie de 75 ans, pour ses réponses à mon questionnaire qu'un « Ouh Ouh ! Mon drackichou d'amour» me fait me retourner.

C'est sans surprise que je vois Blaise qui se dirige vers moi.

Putain je vais le tuer !

En quelques enjambées il arrive à mon niveau et, ignorant mon serial killer de regard, me donne une accolade bien virile qui me bousille le thorax.

Il est la délicatesse incarnée ce mec.

Je le repousse violemment, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale, lui soutirant un petit rire alors que je m'évertue à ramasser mes feuilles qui sont tombées au sol.

Une fois relevé je grogne un « Tu fais chier, vraiment » bien ressenti.

- Oh toi, t'es de mauvaise humeur mon chaton. Le travail ne te réussit pas si tu veux mon avis.

Ce qu'il lui vaut un petit coup dans l'épaule, lui arrachant bien sur une fausse grimace.

Comme si je pouvais lui faire mal avec la carrure de Rugbyman qu'il se tape.

- Je m'en contre fiche de ce que tu penses et, pour l'amour de dieu Blaise, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je déteste les surnoms et tu le sais très bien.

- Uhu, tu m'en diras tant. Bon, on va se boire quelque chose ?

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre.

17h21

_Arf !! _

- T'es en avance. Il me reste encore 10 minutes avant de pouvoir prendre ma pause.

Il fronce les sourcils, étonné.

- Et alors ?

Je comprends sa réaction, je n'ai jamais été ce qu'on peut appeler un adepte des horaires à respecter.

- Si je me fais griller, c'est licenciement direct. Tu connais Lulu. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je crois même qu'il me fait suivre.

Je penche vers lui et baisse le ton de ma voix.

- Regarde discrètement le mec de la sécurité juste derrière nous. C'est le même depuis ce matin et peut importe où je me retrouve, il est toujours dans les parages. Etrange coïncidence, n'est ce pas ?

Il y jette un rapide coup d'œil, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à une vitrine.

- Assez oui.

Je pose une main sur mon front d'une manière totalement théâtrale.

- Dure la vie d'un taulard.

Il affiche un rictus franchement moqueur.

- N'empêche tu m'épates, je ne te connaissais pas si sérieux, Dray.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Moi, non plus. Mais je ne tiens pas à foutre mon année en l'air juste pour quelques minutes.

- Ouais, pas faux. On fait quoi alors ?

- Ecoute je prends le premier idiot qui passe, je lui pose ses _foutues_ questions et on s'arrache d'ici. Ça te va ?

- Comme sur des roulettes. Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sur assistant de mouah.

Je lui fourre tout mon bazar dans les bras tandis qu'il grogne plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- T'abuses vieux.

Je lui adresse un sourire.

- Yep et j'assume.

¤

Il n'y a pas grand monde là où nous sommes, et les visages antipathiques qui nous entourent ne me donne pas franchement envie de les interroger.

Je dépasse plusieurs personnes et je continue d'avancer légèrement pour trouver la proie parfaite.

Blaise à mes cotés, se rendant compte de mon manège, siffle d'irritation.

- Prends n'importe qui.

Ses italiens et leur sang chaud, c'est tout un monde.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment impressionné.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire rembarrer donc pardonne moi de vouloir un tant soit peu sélectionner.

Je m'arrête soudainement en voyant deux têtes, l'une rousse et l'autre brune, droit devant nous.

Je les montre d'un rapide coup d'œil à mon meilleur ami.

- Ces deux là.

- Si tu veux.

¤

Je me place devant le brun, j'ai toujours détesté les rouquins donc le choix a vite été fait, et je lui offre mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

- Excusez moi ?

Un éclat de réelle fureur passe dans ses yeux verts.

- QUOI ?

Etant surpris par l'intonation et la violence de sa voix, je sursaute légèrement.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Blaise faire de même.

Sauf que contrairement à moi qui suis figé, il a la bouche grande ouverte, imitant à la perfection le poisson rouge de sa petite sœur, tremblant faiblement.

Cela ne lui ressemble pas, du tout.

C'est toujours le premier à s'énerver d'habitude.

Je l'ai vu mater des gars pour moins que ça, et là bizarrement il reste totalement stoïque.

Zappant le comportement étrange de mon ami, je reporte mon attention sur l'homme devant moi m'apprêtant à répliquer quand je vois son pote poser avec fermeté une main sur son bras droit.

- Ry, calme toi.

Main que ce crétin congénital repousse aussi vite.

- Mais je suis calme, Ron. C'est juste que ça me gave de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille.

- Je sais

_Il_ me fusille du regard et me lance d'une voix dure « Tu veux quoi toi ? »

Le choc étant clairement passé, je reprends du poil de la bête, m'adressant à _lui _exactement de la même manière qu'_il_ le fait avec moi.

- Du respect pour commencer.

- Ben voyons, rien que ça. Et puis quoi encore ?

Je ferme les yeux et me pince l'arête du nez comme à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de craquer et de faire un massacre.

Souffler et se calmer.

Je dois absolument me retenir.

Ne pas _le_ frapper.

Même si j'en meurs d'envie

Ne pas_ lui_ en coller une.

Même si mon poing me démange.

- Dray.

La voix de Blaise me fait ouvrit les paupières.

- Heuuu Dray.

Je me retourne vers lui et, faisant fit de son teint étrangement pale, je lui crache un « Zabini tu la boucles »

Je sais qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur par la suite, sachant parfaitement que ma colère n'est pas dirigée vers lui.

Il me connaît depuis nos premières couches culottes, il est parfaitement conscient que lorsque je m'énerve je suis incontrôlable.

- Quant à toi.

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de l'abruti et je pointe mon doigt devant son nez.

- Tu vas le sentir passer si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton et que tu ne me pressentes pas tes excuses dans les secondes qui suivent. T'es qui pour oser parler de cette façon aux gens, Jésus ?

Le roux qui l'accompagne laisse échapper un léger hoquet de stupeur.

- Non mais tu rêves si tu crois qu'on ….

_Il_ lui intime de se taire d'un geste de la main.

Résigné, l'autre lui grommelle un « comme tu veux ».

_Il_ me toise de toute sa hauteur, comme si ses 10 centimètres de plus allaient me faire peur, et me sourit d'un air qui me déplait fortement.

- Pour Harry Po..

- Je m'en balance de qui tu es.

Choc sur trois visages.

Un silence, presque désagréable, plane suite à ma phrase.

C'est moi ou j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir raté un train ?

**A suivre **

**

* * *

Pourquoi ce silence ? Comment Dray va-t-il réagir ? Mais qui est donc ce Harry Potter ? John va-t-il quitter Sandy pour Pamela, qui est la soeur de la mére de Heather, qui est la premiere femme de Sean, le jumeau mélefique de Peter qui est le pére adoptif de John ? **

Vous le saurez dans la 2e et derniere partie de** "Sondage, ma boite, les pervers et moi"** ... Qui arrivera dés qu'elle sera finie.

**Uhu je suis d'une logique, i know :D**

Non plus sérieusement, j'espere la boucler dans pas longtemps, si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée, tout dépendra de l'avancée de ma grossesse.

Bonne fin de soirée à tous ...Et à bientot les gens ;) !!!


End file.
